Survivor
by mizu99
Summary: "How was it true?" "He never said a word to me." "I am his son…"


_**Survivor**_

 **Summary:** "How was it true?" "He never said a word to me." "I am his son…"

 **Ratings:** Surprisingly this story is more PG, mature, lots of angst, but rather somewhere near the Last Song rating (If you do not know this book then well look it up). Other than inappropriate language this is rather normal that even a child can read this.

 **Disclaimer:** I wish to own Naruto and characters but it all belongs to the great Masashi Kimimoto

 _ **~~~~~Prologue~~~~~**_

The morning was rather admittedly peaceful. Children running around if parents did not partake them to the academy to be shinobis. Bustling of families walking around speaking of the recent happenings with the latest news and all. Gently people streaming in and out of the village of Konohagakure that has recovered greatly from the war that happened so many years ago, peace seemed to be at the hands reach but certain hands were unable to attain such freedom. Things have yet to recover from deep within the darkened walls. However, the great Hokage along with the many other village leaders tracked their ways to make sure that such events remained at peace. Chaos was heard throughout the villages with some of the ninjas believing that such a peace as this was merely a dream but others only to anticipate such sweet taste.

"Papa! Mama said that you would be free to spend time with us!"

A small child yelled with round blue eyes striking a resemblance to her mother rather than her father who was busy amongst the documents that cluttered the desk. There was the beeping of the computers every now and then with the tapping sounds that can only be stems from the owner of the desk. Looking over the tower of papers he can only meekly smile at his child patting his lap.

"Come here. Papa did tell that to mama huh? You are good at remembering such things."

He poked her nose while she blushed pouting her cheeks. The child was a genius no doubt able to see the deception of their male parent. Usually such affection was displayed to her when she knew that he could not leave his duty to spend time with them.

"Sorry sweetie. Papa is too busy. I wish to spend so much time with you, mama, and your big brother but my job carries to much responsibilities."

Childishly, she wanted to stomp her foot and cry at her father for being too drawn to his work to even spend time with his own family. Slowly seeing that her father's eyes showed sadness and remorse she began to relent letting him set her down back on the ground.

"You better promise."

She said looking at her father who pulled out random pieces of candy in his flask jacket. Gently taking the treat, she ran out of the office to find where her mother was to be located. No doubt she was within the large tower helping in but only small tasks to ease the work her husband was to handle. It has been years since she had been a full fledge shinobi once she had children but remained to be occupied with not only the house, her children, but some of the affairs that are brought up in regards to her husband. There were some meetings she attended every now and then along with catching up with a few of the other Kage's wives. She was even instrumental to even remaining to play host to important guests to Konoha.

"Ah! Sweetheart where were you this whole time?"

Her mother remained to be flustered with a few antics every now and then especially when her husband had grown mature enough to even tease her on a few phrases. Bending down to meet her child's eyes she saw that the child had met her father and now came to her as comfort.

"I am sure when papa had time he would come around to spend time. You see papa is the leader of the village so he must make time to support the village you see? If you like I can ask your big brother to come play with you."

The small child had her eyes slowly water wiping them away when she heard that her brother was there to entertain. By no means was the child spoiled but she was a child, nevertheless, one who craved for the attention of both parents especially when one of the parents remain to even sleep at their work instead of spending time with them.

"Oh, she misses her father, doesn't she? I would feel the same but surely in time she will learn from it. He does take vacation every so often, doesn't he?"

"If only a Hokage can take a vacation then he would be able too. The job in of itself is rather too important to decide if he wanted to have a vacation. He does try his best to come home early but as you already know that is rather a rare happening."

The wife of the Hokage said while bidding the other goodbye. She remained to hold her daughter's hand as if to calm the child so that she doesn't settle in anger or sadness from not spending time with her father. They quietly left the tower that was in the middle of the village to go to the nearby shopping place to see if there was anything to grant the small child some sense of happiness.

"How about we spend most of papa's money to cheer you up hm?"

The child turned to look at their mother with a small nod. She was glad that her children could somewhat understand why their father was unable to spend time with them. She only hoped that they would not grow in anger towards him. She did try to ease the tension in the house about how they felt towards their father speaking to them that their father did try his best to settle with his work so he can come home.

"I want that pink elephant!"

The child pulled her mother to the shop with the colorful plush animal on display feeling the ease that her child remains back to normal. Maybe, she didn't need to call her son to ease her sister's distress.

"Ah! This is nothing but boring D-rank missions repeatedly! Why can dad ever give us anything fun to do!?"

Screamed the Hokage's son while the other teammates remain to sigh in annoyance or agreement. More so towards annoyance than rather acceptance to what the boy had said.

"Sensei! You are close to dad right!? Can you even budge to tell him that we should start better missions!? I rather escort some loony than pull weeds or even babysit some woman's child!"

"Oi! This is the Hokage-sama that you are asking. Not just your dad."

The female of the group said pushing up her glasses sighing looking at her teammate who remained pouting.

"She is right you know. You can't just assume that because sensei knows your father that you can merely get the next mission so easily."

The other male teammate added while the first male sulked in annoyance. The main leader of the group sighed wondering what to do with these children. Sure, he would have liked them to have better missions but what could one do if this was a time of peace. He could only remember when the Hokage was like his own son. He had seen him complain a couple of times to his grandfather when he was a child. He hid behind the doors of the large tower but the yells were no doubt louder than the birds tweeting. Anyone within that vicinity could hear his yells.

"Let's go to the Hokage's office and see what we can do."

He told to ease the soon to be argument that was bound to arise soon enough. The team began to bound their way towards the large yellow tower in the middle of the village. Waiting for permission to enter seeing that the Hokage was in the meeting with someone. Ignoring that they had to wait, the Hokage's son shoved the doors wide open.

"Dad! Why the hell you give us stupid missions!?"

"Boruto! What did I say about calling me dad here!?"

His father was in doubt in a meeting with someone in the office. The other guest remained to turn to see who was the intruder before stepping back.

"He reminds me way too much like you back in the day."

He said coolly causing the Hokage to throw in a glare then back at his son.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. I did tell him to wait but- "

"Dad! Give us better missions!"

"Enough! I am in a meeting now, you see."

He nodded his head to the other person in the room.

"Papa!"

The female yelled looking at their father in the room. He turned to see his daughter there and remembered from the letters of his wife that she was indeed placed in the same team as his comrade's child. He wouldn't be surprised at all if his daughter remained annoyed at the current situation.

"Sarada."

His father spoke softly to show that he acknowledged his daughter. He turned to see his friend trying to deal with his son.

"Boruto, I am in a meeting. If you like to prove that you are worth better missions, then act as a professional shinobi. You write reports, submit them, then I will speak to your instructor if you are ready enough to see to those missions."

Boruto gritted his teeth in anger to see how his father wouldn't budge. The least he could do was at least give him better missions.

"That's the least you could do since you are never home!"

Boruto ran out of the room after screaming his statement. He could only sigh deeply turning to the rest.

"I apologize for him. As his father, this action is inexcusable."

He told as they all shook their head at him.

"He just needs more discipline. I am sure he just needs time to learn how to act better."

"Konohamaru, you can dismiss your team. Sasuke, you can take your daughter home. We can speak later."

He told his former teammate. Sasuke remained silent striding his way to the desk placing a scroll onto of the desk.

"I will come back tomorrow."

He told and looked at his daughter who nodded her head.

"I will go home now too."

The other youngest male said as they slowly filed out of the office. He could only slump on the chair behind his desk in thought. If only he could burn the documents on his desk with his eyes but remained to know that this job was not a walk in the park.

"So, papa will you be staying long with us?"

Sarada looked at her father as he walked alongside of him towards their home. He glanced at his daughter and nodded his head.

"If Naruto doesn't give me another mission. I may extend my stay."

Sarada cannot help but let a smile plaster her face skipping along the way home. They were nearing their apartment that her mother was no doubt inside.

"Sakura…"

A crash was heard from within while he fished out his keys to turn open the lock. Entering his home, he can see that his wife had dropped various pans and books on the floor. How they had come to mix together remains a mystery while she turned to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Y-you came home!"

Sakura screamed shocked. She had no longer been the childish girls that would jump at any moment's chance to be near Sasuke's side. She remained to have her younger side come through every now and then when she is surprised.

"I have gone to Naruto's office but I am here to stay for dinner if you made some."

He turned to see that she was making some dinner while Sakura stood up flustered to quickly pick up the items on the ground.

"I was making dinner. But as you can see haha."

She sticks her tongue out childishly seeing that her daughter was helping to pick up some of the items on the floor.

"I think eating out would be better since mama is kind of scatterbrained now."

Sarada said causing her father to smirk.

"I entirely agree."

"Like father and daughter! Let me get ready."

Sakura said flustered but not denying the request to eat out with her family. Sarada laughed taking a seat on the couch once she had placed away some of her weapons seeing that only she needed a kunai just in case if there was ever any danger. Her father followed suit setting down some of his things on the table being that Naruto had informed him of their home being broken down and in need of repairing.

"How are things going with your team?"

Sasuke asked his daughter curious to her life since he had been busy with affairs outside. His right arm remained to hold a tea cup while he sipped some tea that he made easily.

"Boruto is just like he always is. I also agree that the missions Hokage-sama has given us are merely to impudent and not entirely to help our development."

"Hn. I was bound to such missions at your age."

"You were?"

Sarada was curious to what was her father like when he was child being that he was hardly home to even tell her about himself.

"Alright I am ready!"

Sakura had come out of the room no doubt having changed out of her apron to her regular shinobi clothes being that she wanted to look presentable.

"Isn't that the same outfit as yesterday right mama?"

Sarada pointed out making her mother flustered.

"It is not! Tell her Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glanced at his wife and daughter shaking his head.

"Hn."

He placed his cup on the table before exiting the room making Sakura pout before quickly following her husband and child.

"To think I am back."

She whispered softly glancing at the large gates before her. She had worn a large coat to cover her face while behind her stood a younger child. Rather the child was now a teenager as she glanced at the village.

"I wonder how you been younger brother."

She whispered telling her son to come along and follow into the village of Konoha.

 _ **~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~**_

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. If you are wondering what is happening well? This story had been thought up in mind for quite some time. Inevitably, I didn't know who would be the future generations name but rather the concept is what I thought for a long time. As you can clearly see, the couples are straight! OMG! Sasuke and Naruto are not together!? I know many of my stories consist of them being the main couple but hey sometimes I would write stories that are not of them as couples. Rather I like this story compared to my many other straight couple stories. I enjoy writing this. If you are wondering if I am writing Fallen, yes, I am but rather this is a treat for those who been waiting for a story that doesn't have yaoi in the story. So please enjoy. I have something called work and school. Slowly and over time, I will place some chapters every now and then. I hope you like this new run from me.

 **R &R**


End file.
